1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system, particularly to a radio communication system capable of reducing deterioration of transmission quality due to multipath fading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for a conventional radio communication system having at least a terminal and a base station, transmission quality is deteriorated if frequency-selective fading due to a multipath occurs in the propagation path between the terminal and the base station. Therefore, an automatic equalizer is set in a terminal serving as a reception side to thereby reduce deterioration of transmission quality.
In case of an automatic equalizer, however, when the multipath fading of a propagation path greatly acts, it is necessary to increase the size of a circuit in order to conquer the action of the multipath fading. Therefore, problems occur that the size of a terminal to which downsizing and reduction of power consumption are requested is increased and it is difficult to realize a circuit for practical use